Advertising and other kinds of messaging are typically presented in forms that use “vertical space”: that is, billboards, walls, ceiling-mounted displays, and the like. On the other hand, one kind of space that has great potential for advertising and messaging, but has been largely overlooked, is floor space, which may be characterized as “horizontal space.”
There have been efforts to exploit floor space for advertising. Adhesive (i.e., “stick-on”) floor decals are known. Such decals may include a colorful image and convey some kind of advertising message, such as “Drink Coke”. Such an advertising medium is limited, however, by the fact that the message is static and not easily changed. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,778, which is fully incorporated herein by reference, describes a modifiable electronic display associated with a floor that enables images and text to be easily changed, allowing an advertising message to be quickly adaptable and efficiently targeted toward desired customers.
Interactive features in a floor display system may increase its usefulness and commercial appeal. U.S. application Ser. No. 10/438,923 by Blum et al., filed May 16, 2003, for example, describes a floor display system including a number of interactive features for use in various commercial or other public applications. The present disclosure relates to a number of advantageous improvements and enhancements to such a floor display system.